


Shall We Dance?

by b0o



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, ft. rita's inner thoughts, pining rita
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Rita loves Estelle, but doesn't know how to tell her. Luckily a ball happens to the best time to confess your undying love to your best friend, or maybe it isn't.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Where is the Ristelle at? Oh well, please enjoy this until something better comes along. Also it has been awhile since I've written, please don't judge.

Rita Mordio wouldn’t consider herself a romantic person by nature. When she saw the ocean or a field of flowers that's what she saw, an ocean or a field of flowers, she could appreciate the beauty but not the same way as other people apparently did. It was easy to pretend that it didn’t bother her, that she was fine with not having a single romantic bone in her body. 

The problem was that Estelle loved romance; she loved sappy stories of true love and bold declarations, someone would only have to look at how Estelle got when Flynn asked for help when he started dating Yuri. When Rita heard her trying to teach Flynn on the art of romance, Rita knew she was screwed. 

For the whole two years that Rita knew Estelle she had felt feelings other than just friendship, but she was always able to beat those feelings back into the corner of her mind. When Estelle had raised her voice at Flynn that he wasn’t thinking sweet enough ideas, a small part of Rita lost hope. 

If she was to try and woo Estelle, or even just confess, than it would need to be over the top and dripping with absolute romance. And while Rita could do over the top, she didn’t even know where to start with the romance and that wasn’t even going near the scenario of Estelle not liking her back and Rita ruining the one good thing she had going for her. 

So instead of entertaining those ideas that sprung up of confessing with flowers, Rita instead made herself be content with the way things were between them. Of course Rita should have known that all it would take is one event to change her attitude, especially when it came to Estelle. 

It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other, between Rita’s research and helping out Brave Vesperia and Estelle’s own responsibilities they just hadn’t been on the same path. So when Brave Vesperia was summoned to the Capital that a certain princess was in, she only made a few excuses when she tagged along.

As the group meandered around the Lower Quarter talking to every single person they saw, Rita started to get antsy and it was only made worse by Judith’s knowing smirk. 

“Rita!” 

With that simple call she perked up and moved to the source of the voice, Estelle was just at the top of the slope and slightly out of breath. It was clear that she had rushed over the moment she heard they arrived, and Rita hated how her own breath caught at the way the sunlight struck Estelle’s hair and made her eyes glimmer. 

Her heart thrummed at the smile Estelle gave her as she all but ignored the others and went straight to Rita, the princess wasted no time in capturing her friend in a hug and when they withdrew she held Rita’s hand in her own. 

“It’s been so long! I’ve missed you!” 

Rita fought to keep the color off of her cheeks and she tried to avoid meeting that warm green gaze with her own, instead she observed how the pink locks tumbled over Estelle’s shoulder. She was drawn back when a deeper voice sounded off from her side, “jeez Estelle, missed you too.”

Rita’s hands were immediately released and Estelle turned to face a grinning Yuri, as she hurried over to give him and the rest of the guild a hug Rita felt her resolve rise. She would court Estelle properly even if it was the last thing she did. Something must have shown on her face because Judith met her eyes and gave a smile that sent a shiver up Rita’s spine. 

All to quickly a guard came and called for the princess to return, something that had almost everybody tensing up and looking at Estelle. 

“Alright, please give me just one more moment.” 

Turning back to say goodbye she found the questioning stares and hid a smile, “I’m sorry to be leaving you all so soon, but I’m one of the people in charge of organising the upcoming ball.”

That caught Rita off guard, she knew about the annual ball but she had never actually been to one or felt the desire to do so.

“Oh? Well since you’re in charge, are we invited?” 

Judith shifted after asking her question and Estelle grinned. 

“Of course, actually we were planning to invite some other guilds and people from other towns as well as the middle and lower quarter.” 

This seemed to please Yuri and he gave a small smile, “sounds like you have your work ahead of you.” 

“Yeah, take it from this old man, take it easy or you’ll burn out.” 

Rita shot him a look, “oh please, if you take it any easier you’ll just fade away.” 

She ignored his response in favor of watching Estelle hide a giggle behind her hand, “I’m sorry, it’s just so nice being with you all again. I truly am sorry but I need to go, I promise I’ll come back to talk with you all soon.” 

With that she gave a small bow and followed the guard out of the Lower Quarter and out of view. The moment she was gone Rita felt three pairs of eyes settle on her, “finally decided you want to make your move?” 

She shot a glare in Yuri’s direction but before she could retort Karol piped up, “wait who’s making a move?” 

Raven raised an eyebrow at the boy, “well our dear Rita is, obviously. She's finally gonna go after Estelle.”

Rita felt heat rise to her cheeks once again and wanted nothing more than to smack off that stupid grin Karol was sporting, “I-It’s not- Just shut up!” 

Yuri gave her a side grin, “huh, it’s been awhile since you’ve gotten all flustered like that.” 

Before she could start at him Judith went in for the kill, “so what were you thinking of doing? Surely you must have a plan already.” 

If this event had taken place only two years ago then Rita would have gone off at them with magic and yelling, but time and her walls being constantly worn down had changed her if even slightly. So now she just grit her teeth and stared at the ground, “I’m working on it, ok?”

A small mercy was given to her and no one took this time to mock, instead Judith stepped closer and all but purred. “Well then, why not the ball? We have time to get you ready, and I can’t think of a more romantic night.” 

Rita looked up at the woman and found herself nodding along, “yeah, the ball it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Judith knows what's up. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
